


Interlude

by sohox



Series: Fell to the Top [5]
Category: Bandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, Facials, Jealous Link, Jealousy, M/M, Recorded Sex Acts, no wives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: He can see it, though. The appeal. His body is lithe and small, but strong. He has a bit of a darkness to him, too. Hair still dark, eyes dark. It’s these tiny differences that make Link wonderis that what I’m missing? Is that what I can’t give Rhett?





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Max and Elizabeth for encouraging this mess.
> 
> And thanks to everyone who has commented. You’re all amazing and I appreciate you so much.

Link hates shopping alone, but Rhett’s out of town for a family obligation, and he needs to get a new suit for the award show they were invited to. Not that it hasn’t ever happened before, but this time, they’ll be there as _ producers _for an album that might actually win something. He’s been keyed up all day just thinking about it.

It takes all of two minutes after entering the tailor shop before Link realizes Brendon’s there. He’s dressed in an impossibly tight suit. His hair is a mess, and he’s wearing thick framed glasses, and Link is struck again with the fact that they look incredibly alike. _ Maybe that’s why Rhett likes him so much _he thinks. A small flame of jealous licks at him.

He can see it, though. The appeal. His body is lithe and small, but strong. He has a bit of a darkness to him, too. Hair still dark, eyes dark. It’s these tiny differences that make Link wonder _ is that what I’m missing? Is that what I can’t give Rhett? _

The small flame grows a little bigger, tightening the muscles in his belly.

The lone shop assistant guides him over to a small waiting area with plush leather couches, and she brings him a drink then ducks out to the backroom to answer a ringing phone. From this vantage point he can still see Brendon in front of the mirror. He’s admiring himself from every angle, twisting his hips around to see his backside.

Link can admire him too, objectively. He’s sweeping his eyes over Brendon’s form, starting at his legs, up over the smooth thighs under the black fabric. Brendon’s pulling off his suit jacket and Link moves his gaze up, over the swell of Brendon’s ass, then to the muscles of his back flexing under his tight lilac dress shirt. Link remembers the way those muscles felt under his hands and he sucks in a hot breath.

The noise catches Brendon’s attention and his head shoots up, catching Link’s blue eyes in the mirror. His body tenses just slightly but he holds the contact steadily, staring hotly into Link’s gaze. A tiny smirk plays across his full lips, and he begins to unbutton the shirt, popping one button at a time.

_ Always the showman _ Link thinks. He stretches his body out, pushing his back into the plush armchair, legs stretching out in front of him, hips pushing up just slightly. He’s sure that Brendon can see his arousal from his vantage point, and he can certainly see Brendon’s. The younger man is straining tightly against his slacks.

He has half a mind to text Rhett. To tell him what’s going on. His hand grips his phone through the cloth of his pocket, but he can’t bring himself to retrieve it.

He’s still popping buttons, the shirt falling open the further down he goes, exposing a smooth tanned belly. Link can still feel the brush of that stomach against his own. Brendon’s letting the shirt fall off his shoulders, pooling down to the floor.

Link has to swallow hard at the sight of the smooth golden skin reflecting back to him in the mirror. Brendon is still gazing at him through the glass pane, his head tilted like a question. It’s almost too much, being able to see all sides of him like this. Link’s definitely not used to being the center of Brendon’s intense stare.

“See something you like?” Brendon’s voice sounds way more confident than Link is feeling right now,.

“M’sorry?_ ” _

Brendon actually smiles, a full, real, almost mean smile. “Have you found a suit that you like? Isn’t that why you’re here?” His voice it light, but accusatory. “Or are you just here to watch me undress and eye fuck me through this mirror?” He quirks an eyebrow and Link wants to wipe the wicked grin off his face.

—

By some miracle of the universe, Brendon’s apartment is four blocks down from the tailor’s shop and after Brendon pays they make their way over. Link considered just finding a dressing room, and even though it made his dick ache at the thought, he knew that Brendon’s face was too recognizable to be caught in a compromising position like that. He didn’t have time to deal with a public-sex scandal.

The doorman lets them in and soon enough they’re in the elevator on the way up. They’re both standing at opposite ends of the small space, but the walls are mirrored and it’s like Brendon’s surrounding him from every angle. He’s leaning back against the wall, now dressed in tight jeans and a tighter red T-shirt. His hair is so messed up, and his glasses sit right on the edge of his nose. He’s body is stretched into his lean, and there’s the smallest sliver of belly peeking out from the gap between his shirt and his pants. He looks way more confident than Link feels.

He feels like what he’s doing is wrong. A voice in his head that sounds like Rhett is telling him that he shouldn’t be here. But why shouldn’t he? He and Rhett never decided _ not _ to fuck other people. Hell, Rhett fucked Brendon first, without telling Link until days after. But that was the problem. It wasn’t just _ other people. _It was Brendon.

Brendon, who Rhett would stare holes into for years. Who he’d complain about constantly, more than any other irritating musician they’d have to deal with. Brendon, who Link knew Rhett read every magazine article that mentioned his name. There’s always been something about Brendon that was under Rhett’s skin. And Link has never been able to soothe that itch.

The elevator opens and they’re on Brendon’s floor. He leads them to a door toward the end of the hall and lets Link in. He walks through the small foyer into the living room and he tosses his keys onto a side table. His body moves like a dancer’s, gracefully and sure of himself. Link feels awkward and clumsy, and huge next to Brendon. He never feels like that next to Rhett.

Brendon slinks up to him, putting his hand on the waistband of link’s jeans. The bulge there strains even harder at the first touch of Brendon’s hand, and Link feels something like panic edging up his spine, thinks _ we’re actually gonna do this, huh? _

“Do you remember that time you fucked my mouth?” Brendon asks. He’s looking up at Link, dark lashes creating shadows under his eyes in the dim light of the apartment.

Link nods, can’t form much of a coherent thought beyond _ yeah, fuck. _

“I think about it a lot. I think about how it felt to have you on my tongue and in my throat. How it felt to have my mouth used. Normally I’m the one using other people like that.” He pauses, working open the button at the top of Link’s pants, dragging the zipper down slowly. He’s crowded in so close to Link’s body, angling his face up so that his mouth is right next to Link’s ear. “Do _ you _ever think about it?”

“_ All _ the _ time” _Link breathes out. Brendon’s pulling his aching cock out of his pants and sinking down to his knees. “You know, you’re the first man I ever let cum in my mouth.” And with that, Brendon licks his lips and presses a wet kiss to Link’s head.

Link’s whole body shudders at the feeling. He has a string of _ shouldn’t be doing this _ running through his mind, but he forces it out by grabbing a handful of Brendon’s messy hair, rocking his hips and building up speed. The younger man is taking him so well, working him down into his throat, gagging when he gets too far. The look in his eyes tells Link that he’s loving it, though. He knows Brendon loves to put on a show, and he’s pulling out all the stops. He’s groaning loud around Link’s cock, working his hand in a rhythm that is driving Link completely crazy.

“I can only imagine what Rhett would think if he saw ya like this.” He tugs on Brendon’s hair with a little more force than is strictly necessary. He didn’t mean to bring up Rhett, but it’s almost like he’s still an ever present force in the room with them. They’re both thinking about him, there’s no denying it. “Gettin’ your mouth fucked without his permission.”

Brendon pulls off of Link’s cock, eyes burning hot, his mouth is already swollen and slick with spit and precum. His voice is hoarse when he says “Maybe you should show him? Better if we just come clean, yeah?” And he reaches his into Link’s pocket to hand him his phone.

“You mean...call’em?”

“No, I mean _ show _him.”

And when Link realizes what Brendon’s asking for, his balls tighten so much he thinks he might lose it right then.

Brendon’s mouth is back on him, taking him as deep as he can when Link starts up the camera. He hopes his hand isn’t shaking too badly, because he can barely focus on anything except watching Brendon on the screen.

He almost doesn’t notice that Brendon’s got his own cock out until he switches hands. His groans are so filthy, mouth so hot and wet, Link can’t hold it any more. And as much as he wants to bury his cock in Brendon’s mouth and shoot straight down his throat, he wants to leave a mark even more. He pulls out of Brendon’s mouth, gripping his own dick in his hand, and strokes himself hard and fast until he paints Brendon’s mouth and cheeks with white streaks. Brendon’s eyes are wide open, mouth still open in disbelief. Link takes a moment to squeeze out one last bead, smearing right across Brendon’s bottom lip.

Brendon keeps pumping his hips up into his hand, and Link holds the camera steady, watching the younger man’s face as he works himself until he’s falling apart. His cum splashes up into his red shirt and he doubles over, body shaking and spent.

Link stops the recording, hands trembling now that the adrenaline is fading.

“Maybe we shouldn’t send it” He says.

“No” Brendon disagrees, taking the phone out of his hand. “No, we definitely should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
